Caribbean Pirates
by AsceOfSpades
Summary: Spade Sparrow grew up with Will. Both considered the other family. Things go downhill when, on the way to England, their ship is attacked by pirates, and they're saved. By Elizabeth Swann. They all become friends quickly; and then Spade and Elizabeth are kidnapped by pirates. The same pirates who destroyed their ship years ago.
1. Prologue

In the middle of the Caribbean, a ship was rocking gently in the waves, crossing from England. Dense fog surrounded it, causing difficulties with sailing. Most of those aboard the ship were below deck, waiting for the fog to dissipate. Except, of course, for the two children running around in laughter.

"William Turner! Give back my medallion immediately! You have your own!" Spade Sparrow stood, glaring, over Will, one hand on her hip, the other held out towards him. He grinned and hid his hands behind his back innocently.

"Whatever do you mean, Spade? I would never take your medallion..." He smiled sweetly. She stepped forwards, arms stretched towards him, and yanked the medallion away from him, smirking in success. Her small win was ruined, however, when the ship gave a sudden lurch, sending her flying into the railing. She searched frantically for the cause, hands gripping tightly to the siding, and her heart stopped.

Pirates were running out of a ship with tattered sails as pitch black as the night sky, attacking the ship holding Spade and Will, searching for something. The few passengers witnessing the event scurried below decks. Will and Spade tried to run from the approaching pirates, but the children were no match for their speed. A hand grabbed Spade's wrist and pulled her back.

"Will! Help!" Spade screamed out. The boy spun around and watched as his best friend was dragged away by a pirate. He searched frantically for something, anything, that could be used as a weapon, and found a broken pike under a pile of netting. Pausing only to wonder if this was the best option (it was), Will charged directly at the pirate holding Spade captive. He quickly hit the pirate square in the face, with pure luck he assumed, and grabbed Spade's hand. They turned to see more pirates running towards them, forcing Spade to think quickly. She looked over the railing and turned to Will, tugging insistently at his hand. They jumped over the railing and dove into the icy spray of the sea.

A little girl stood near the bow of a military ship, singing a sea shanty. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up-" A hand grabbed her shoulder, causing her to stop singing. It was Gibbs, a sailor onboard.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to be bringing them down on us, now do ya?" He implored. The girl stared at the sailor with wide eyes. Lieutenant James Norrington climbed up the stairs toward the pair.

"Mr. Gibbs, that will do!"

"She was singing about pirates. It's bad luck to be singing about pirates with us stalled in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Gibbs shook his finger at the Lieutenant. Norrington raised an eyebrow at the superstitious sailor.

"Consider them marked. On your way."

"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, as well… even if a miniature one." He headed back down to the main deck muttering about pirates.

"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth Swann, the young girl apparently infatuated with pirates, replied, eyes shining. Norrington frowned distastefully.

"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and corrupt creatures, the whole lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop." Elizabeth glanced towards Gibbs, who mimed a hanging, and looked back to the Lieutenant fearfully. From behind the Lieutenant, Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father, strode towards them.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your… eagerness, but I'm, well, I'm concerned about the effect this subject may have upon my daughter." He stated, appearing concerned about how the topic would affect young Elizabeth.

"My apologies, Governor Swann." Norrington nodded to the governor, taking his leave of the two. Elizabeth spun to her father.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." She gushed happily to him, a wide smile brightening her whole face. He grimaced at her eagerness.

"Ah, yes. That is what concerns me." He turned away and walked in the same direction as the Lieutenant. Elizabeth, undeterred by her father's disinterest, turned towards the water, humming the same shanty under her breath. She spied a parasol floating past the ship, and stared after it curiously. She turned her gaze to a floating piece of plank wood, shocked by the two small figures clinging to it.

"Look! There are children in the water! Father!" She exclaimed, not looking backwards as she heard footfalls approaching the railing.

"Men overboard! Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul them aboard!" The crew worked furiously to pull the children aboard. "Quickly now, they're still breathing!" The boy sat up, water spilling from his lips as he hacked up the icy spray. He lay back down almost immediately, completely knocked out. The girl opened her eyes, coughed feebly, and then closed them again, breathing shallowly but awake and alive nonetheless.

The noise in the background was fuzzy, but the girl managed to hear the words "pirate" and "heave to". When she dared to open her eyes again, the face of a young girl, about her age with large, brown eyes and curled blonde hair, hung above her. She sat straight up, water flying everywhere, and glanced at her surroundings quickly. The ship appeared fairly simple, but it was most definitely in the ownership of the Navy. She widened her eyes. The Navy! She checked for her medallion, finding it clutched in her hand, not noticing as Elizabeth took Will's from around his neck. The girl finished her once-over of the ship and turned to Elizabeth, who was smiling sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Swann. What are your names?"

"Spade and William Turner, if you will." She bowed her head with a small smile, and as the Lieutenant approached them from behind, she lay down and pretended to sleep.

"Have they said anything?" He queried, glancing at the two unconscious children. Elizabeth nodded dutifully.

"Their names are Spade and William Turner. That's all I've found out, as of now." She looked back towards Spade, contemplating why she was faking sleep. Norrington turned to a few sailors behind him.

"Take them below decks," He commanded. Elizabeth watched as Spade opened her eyes, winked at her, and feigned sleep once more. Elizabeth watched the door for a while before glancing down at the medallion. She studied the skull insignia imprinted on the golden pendant. She glanced towards the burning ship, and a hulking figure caught her eye. A ship with tattered sails as pitch black as the night sky. Her eyes widened in surprise before she shut them completely. When she next opened them, it was eight years later.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Meeting

The blacksmith's' shop was a whir of different noises. The braying of Jill, the donkey; the sizzling of red-hot iron; and the clanking of a sword on wood. Spade Turner was a mesh of moving colours, blue and black swirling in striking patterns. A wooden test dummy, with thousands of individual sword slashes marring the surface, stood on the receiving end of Spade's powerful blows. Will stood off to the side, shaking his head ruefully, wishing he had never asked Spade to test the sword. She stopped abruptly, spinning and pointing the sword in Will's face. He jerked backwards, glaring at the playful smirk on her face. His hands shot into the air mockingly as he stepped aside, out of the reach of her blade.

"I wish I hadn't let you test this. What if you get it stuck in the ceiling again?" He asked, exasperated as she threw the sword into the air and caught it by the handle.

"Oh, you're just worried because you're going to show off to Elizabeth," she grinned tauntingly. Suddenly, she was fixed with his glare once again.

"For the last time, Elizabeth and I are not together!" She giggled happily before skipping ahead of him and out the door.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say. Now let's go, lover boy. We're going to be late." With that, she sprinted out the door, sword still in hand, and Will chasing red-faced behind her. When she reached the Swann estate, she realized she had lost her shoes. She turned to Will and laughed at the anger in his expression. Will walked to the door, still glaring at Spade, and knocked. The door opened a crack, revealing one of the maids of the Swann house. She let them in, telling them, as she always did, to wait near the base of the stairs. While waiting, Will admired a wall sconce, but the second he touched it, a piece broke off. Spade shook her head and stifled a laugh at her brother. Panicking, he quickly shoved it into a parasol stand nearby and began humming. After a few more minutes, Governor Swann walked downstairs behind the maid who let them in.

"Ah, Mr. Turner, Ms. Turner, good to see you again." He greeted them happily. Spade nodded in acknowledgement, deciding to let Will speak.

"Good day, sir. I have your order." Will looked towards Spade imploringly, and she blushed slightly, handing the sword to the Governor. He took it with a smile.

"Well." He breathed, in awe of the work of art before him.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." Will took the sword, balancing it on his finger. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flipped the sword off of his finger, watching it soar into the air, before catching it by the handle. Spade smirked, watching him do the same trick she had with the sword. The Governor raised his eyebrows, taking back the sword and its sheathe.

"Impressive. Very impressive. Commodore Norrington will be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master, yes?" He said. Will looked to the side, lips pursed. It was he who had made the beautiful sword, not his drunken Master. Spade bit back a growl.

"I-I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear their work is appreciated." He smiled faintly. Elizabeth, donned in a gown that was tied much too tightly, walked down the stairs, her eyes falling on Spade, and finally resting on Will.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning." Her father exclaimed.

"Will! Spade! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you two last night." Will and Spade turned to each other, confused, before turning back to Elizabeth.

"About us?" They asked together curiously.

"Yes, well, is it entirely proper for you to…?" asked Governor Swann.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" asked Elizabeth. Spade smiled, watching her best friends interact. She could practically see the hearts in their eyes.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" replied Will.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" Elizabeth said.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Will answered.

"There, see? At least the boy has some manners. Now, we really must be going." Governor Swann declared. He handed Elizabeth a parasol. "There you are."

"Good day, Spade and Mr. Turner." Elizabeth said coldly.

"Come along." Governor Swann ushered his daughter out of the estate.

"Good day," Will and Spade followed the two out as they stepped into a carriage. "Elizabeth." Will whispered. Spade rolled her eyes at her love-struck brother.

"Well, have fun at the ceremony. Tell me all about it when you get home. I'll be in the blacksmith's shop. Bye Will!" Spade bid him farewell, running the whole way back to the smithy. He stared after her, a fond smirk on his face. She hadn't even given him time to disagree…

Spade sat on a rafter in the black-smithy, mindlessly sharpening her katana. It had been specially made for her by Will, and was definitely his finest work yet. She was bored for quite a few reasons. With no new weapons to test out and her best, and only, friends attending the ceremony, Spade couldn't think of anything more to do.

The sound of the door being opened echoed throughout the smithy. A man walked in, wearing an outfit befitting a pirate, looking curiously at all of the equipment around him. Spade watched him pick up a hammer. She looked very interested at the pirate brand that was peeking out as his sleeve fell slightly. They both turned around quickly when they heard an empty bottle falling to the floor. The man, who Spade could now see was very handsome, cautiously moved towards a passed out and drunk owner of the shop, Mr. Brown. He poked at Mr. Brown, curious to see whether he would awaken, even going so far as to yell in his face. When the drunk man did nothing more than snore, he went to an anvil and began hammering at the iron chains holding his hands together.

Not wanting to just sit there and watch him any longer, Spade decided to jump down quietly from the rafters. She strode towards him, very stealthy, and said, "That's not going to work, you know?" The man jumped and quickly spun around.

"Ah, hello luv. I didn' see you there," he stated sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to startle you." Spade smirked, showing she fully meant to.

"Oh, no, you didn't scare me. Captain Jack Sparrow does not get scared that easily," Jack waved his hands to dispel the doubt showing on her face, along with the smirk still in place. Though, he didn't notice the flash of confusion she felt at his name, because it wasn't present there long enough.

"Alright, whatever you say _Captain_. But you still aren't using that hammer correctly." Spade raised an eyebrow. "You want some help?"

"No, no, I'm... I'm fine. I don't need help from you." Jack said, struggling to grab the hammer again. " Anyway, luv, what's someone like _you_ doing in a place like _this_?" Spade glared at him, wrenching the hammer from his fingers.

"Excuse _you_ , sir, but _I_ work here." With that, she swung the hammer down and broke the cuffs around his wrists before he could flinch. Jack stared at his wrists before turning to her and erasing the shock from his face.

"And what might your name be, luv?" Jack looked into her eyes, grinning, and she stared right back.

"Why I'm Spade Turner, Captain." She faked a curtsy and Jack quirked his head to the side, still grinning.

"Say, you wouldn' happen to know a good bar around here, would you? I'm dying to get some rum. Besides, I think it'd be splendid to get to know you better, eh luv?" He leaned forward, and she did as well, their noses inches apart.

"Usually I decline such offers, but this one seems a bit more… tempting." They stared at each other, neither one flinching. As Jack observed her features, now that he was closer to her, he realized something. She looked strikingly similar to him. Almost as if they were… He jumped backward and she cocked her head, confused.

"I've just realized that I have somewhere very important to be. Sorry luv, but I'm sure I'll see you around." He turned around, but instead of seeing an exit he saw a blade in his face. And at the end of the blade was a very angry Will Turner.

"Get away from my sister." Ignoring his words, Jack turned back to Spade, smirking slightly.

"Well it appears I won't be going anywhere then." Spade rolled her eyes and turned away from the pirate, facing Will standoffishly.

"No." She said simply.

"Spade, will you just listen to me for once?!" Will waved his sword about in an aggravated manner, and Jack sidestepped slightly to avoiding being hit. The siblings were no longer paying him any attention.

"Will I can take care of my bloody self. How many times d'you want me to say it? Or do you need proof of it?" She gestured to the ceiling. Several deep marks were there, each a different time a sword or some other weapon had gotten stuck there. Jack quietly walked behind Spade and, with a movement Will barely noticed, held a blade of his own to her throat. She didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Oi! Can't you see we're in the middle of a conversation?" She pushed the blade away, cutting her fingers in the process, but she barely noticed it. "And here I was thinking you were decent, Jack Sparrow." She pulled her katana from its sheath. Jack gave her a lopsided grin, hiding his shock at their similarities.

"That's how I know you've not acquainted yourself with me, luv." He threw up his sword as she attacked, pushing back with enough force to make her stumble. Which, in turn, made her more upset. Will walked around the pair and began attacking Jack from behind. Spade took that moment to swing in a full circle and, thinking quickly, Jack grabbed a spare sword to block her strike. But he wasn't able to keep it there long with one arm and as it clattered to the floor, she spun in close and held the tip of her blade to his neck.

"Aces, Captain." She grinned, sheathing her blade as soon as she was sure Jack's was away as well. "Now, please tell me wh-" Spade was cut short by the sound of breaking glass. Her eyes went quite wide, before they fluttered shut. She crumpled to the ground, briefly hearing Will exclaim her name.


End file.
